Lombardy
Germanic (2-540) Arian (540-487, 620-654) Chalcedonian (600-620, 654-867) Catholic (962-1183)|culture = Langobardi (before 586) Lombard (since 586)|tech_group = Barbarian (before 570) Western (since 570)|government = Barbarian Tribe (before 570) Feudal Monarchy (since 570)|tag = LOM|capital = Wittenberg (59) (2-454) Pilsen/Minsk (267) (454-553) Lienz (1768) (553-569) Lombardei (Langobardi) / Milano (Lombard) (104) (569-1183)|image = Lombardy.png|development = 26 (Roman-Parthian War) 44 (Barbarian Invasions) 52 (Fall of Rome) 261 (Rise of Islam) 283 (Charlemagne) 98 (Holy Roman Empire) 56 (Stamford Bridge)|rank = Kingdom}} Lombardy is a nation originally located in northeast Germany. The Lombards started off as a Germanic, Barbarian Tribe, until they migrated into Northern Italy, thus creating what will be known as the region of Lombardia. Lombardy is playable from February 1st, 2, to 773; and from February 2nd, 962 to 1183. Lombardy joins the Holy Roman Empire on February 2nd, 962. In 1183, Lombardy forms Milan. See also: Milan, Saxony, Rugii, Cherusci, Hermunduri, Vandals, Italy, Benevento, Avaria Events From 2 to 495, if the Rome, West Rome, Byzantium, or Gallia is collapsing, any barbarian tribe can auto-annex some occupied provinces given if you are at war with them. This is limited, you can only annex up to 4 times your country's development, invade wisely. Strategy Generic Strategy Follow the guide above about making your way towards the Roman Empire. You want to get their before they begin to entirely collapse, that way other Barbarians don't beat you in the race for Rome. Decisions Form German Nation (2-568) Requirements: * Primary culture is in the Germanic Culture Group except: **Dutch, Flemish, Anglo-Saxon, and Austrian * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** England ** European Union * Germany does not exist * Administrative Technology at Least 20 * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * Is not the Holy Roman Emperor * At Peace * Owns Core Province: Mecklenburg, Brandenburg, Altmark, Lüneburg, Brunswick, Anhalt, Saxony, Leipzig, Thüringen, Nürnberg and Alsace or Königsberg Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Germany * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim on the German Region * Set government rank to Empire. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Form Italian Nation (568-773, 962-1183) Requirements: * Is in the Latin Culture Group * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** Italy ** Rome ** West Rome ** European Union * Administrative Technology at least 10 * Does not exist: ** Italy ** Rome ** West Rome * Is not a subject nation * Is not a colonial nation * At Peace * Owns Core Provinces: Genoa, Milan, Modena, Verona, Mantua, Firenze, Siena, Roma, and Ancona Upon Enactment: * Country Changes to Italy * Set government rank to Kingdom if Duchy. * If an HRE member and not an elector or emperor ** Leave the HRE ** Emperor receives event Italy breaks out of the Empire. ** Emperor receives the opinion modifier Left the Holy Roman Empire towards Italy, worth -150 opinion. * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim on the Italian Region Reform Government (2-570) Requirements: * At peace * Administrative Power of at least 100 * One of the following must be true: ** is in the Christian religious group ** is in the Muslim religious group ** is Jewish ** is Zoroastrian Upon Enactment: * Lose 100 Administrative Power * Lose 1 Stability * Type of Government Changed to Salic Monarchy Tech Reform (2-570) Requirements: * At peace * Administrative Technology of at least 19 * Administrative Power of at least 100 * Do not have: Barbarian Tribe, Tribal Despotism, Tribal Democracy, Tribal Federation Upon Enactment: * Lose 100 Administrative Power * Lose 1 Stability * Tech Group is changed to Western * Unit Types change to Western Lombard Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +10% National Tax Modifier # +20% Global Trade Power Ideas: # Langobard Opportunism: -10% Land Attrition # Edictum Rothari: -2 National Unrest # Papal Enmity Ports: +1 Diplomatic Reputation, -2 Tolerance of Heathens # Citta Ad Isole: -20% Building Cost # Iron Crown of Lombardy: +1 Yearly Prestige # Rule of the Dukes: -10% Stability Cost Modifier # Gastaldi: -10% Admin Tech Cost Modifier Ambitions: # +10% Infantry Combat Ability Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Langobardi countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Western countries Category:Lombard countries Category:Latin countries Category:Arian countries Category:Chalcedonist countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Germanic (Religion) Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Holy Roman Empire Category:Roman-Parthian War Category:Tribes Category:Barbarian Tribes